Need Me?
by yunhoism
Summary: Changmin sebenarnya hanya membutuhkan jawaban singkat jelas dan padat dari Yunho. Damn, tetapi hyung tersayangnya itu tidak bisa mengerti 'isi' kalimat kiasan darinya sepertinya huh. Drabble HoMin/Yunho-Changmin/


Author : yunhoism

Title : **Need Me?**

Pairing : **precious HoMin/Yunho-Changmin**

Genre : Romance

Rating : PG13

Length : Oneshot

Warning: sho-ai, semi canon, OOC, typos.

.

"Apakah kau membutuhkanku?"

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, saat ia mendengar kalimat ambigu dari pria yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Changmian-ah? Oh, lepaskan aku, dongsaeng. Mobil manager hyung sudah menungguku. Aku harus cepat-cepat sebelum manager hyung menyemprotku dengan omelannya yang panjang lebar itu." Yunho mencoba menarik lengan Changmin yang masih setia memegang erat lengannya. Yunho merasa heran dengan sikap aneh Changmin hari ini. tak ada hujan tak ada badai, maknae-nya yang unyu-unyu itu menjadi lebih 'lengket' padannya, seolah tak mau berpisah dengannya. Yah, walau Yunho juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi—ia harus pergi sekarang ke lokasi syuting drama perdanya-nya.

Ottokhe?

Kedua pria tampan itu saling tarik-menarik. Yang satu berusaha mempertahankan sementara yang satu lagi berusaha untuk terbebas. Changmin menolak untuk melepaskan Yunho, memaksa keduanya untuk menyeimbangkan diri dengan satu tangan saja. Aigo… Yunho menghela napas, lama-lama ia jadi bête juga menghadapi sikap 'unik' Changmin saat ini. Mata kecilnya mencoba menatap pria yang lebih muda darinya itu, tetapi—

'Deg'

Oh Tuhan, apa yang Yunho lihat? Tubuhnya seakan menjadi lemas ketika melihat tatapan lucu di sepasang deer eyes Changmin. Damn. Kalau begini Yunho jadi salah tingkah sendiri dan akan mengalah dengan sendirinya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin ikut denganku pergi syuting drama? Oh serius Changdola? My baby brother? My deer lover? Tidak biasanya kau ingin ikut denganku. Bukankah hari ini kau ada janji dengan KyuLine?" ujar Yunho pula, malah terdengar sepeti rancauan tak jelas.

"Tidak, aku ingin jawaban kau sekarang, hyung."

Yunho mengangkat alis, bingung dan lagi-lagi ia di buat bingung dengan kalimat pendek Shim Changmin. Ada terlalu banyak tingkatan makna di dalam kata-kata yang terangkai di satu kalimat itu, terlalu banyak pertimbangan snaa-sini untuk menjawab pertanyaan Changmin. Oh ayolah, Yunho tidak bermaksud untuk tidak memperdulikan Changmin begitu saja, tetapi—entahlah ia juga bingung. Kalaupun Changmin ikut pergi bersamanya, ia menjadi sangsi sendiri, bagaimana jika Changmin malah jadi bosan tau lebih parahnya melakukan hal-hal jahil di sana. Yunho sangat mengetahui betul sifat luar dalam kekasihnya itu.

"Katakan padaku, Leader Jung Yunho. Apa kau menyayangiku dan membutuhkanku?"

Mata almond sang Leader menyipit lucu, mencari celah-celah di dalam ekspresi (sok) serius Changmin. Apa pula maksud pertanyaannya itu? Apa pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu berkata serius? Yunho jadi berpikir keras, menimbang lagi apa yang akan ia katakan nanti.

"Ah, aku tebak! Kau ingin ikut denganku ke lokasi syuting agr kita bisa bermesraan di sana?" ujar Yunho pula, terdengar konyol. Sesuatu ekspresi transparan melintas di deer milik Changmin, tetapi Yunho tak bisa memahaminya dengan jelas. Well—menurutnya Changmin memang pria penuh mistery. Ia tak bisa memahami 100% apa yang ada di pikiran Changmin. Seperti dulu juga ia di buat tercengang dengan tindakan Changmin yang memilih stay bersamanya di naungan nama TVXQ. Benar-benar tak terduga dan tidak terbaca.

"Well, Changdoll. Tentu kau tau jawabanku. Tetapi aku hanya ingin melanjutkan syuting—urm, kau tahu sendiri kan kalau pulang syuting aku bisa sampai larut malam?"

"Apakah itu jawabanmu?" Changmin menuntut, terdengar gelombang kekesalan di suaranya.

Yunho mengerutkan kening, bertanya-tanya apa yang dongsaeng tercintanya ini inginkan dari dirinya. Oh dear, sadarkah kau sendiri yang terlalu lemot, lovely Leader sshi?

"Beri aku jawaban yang pasti! Dasar gendut!" cecar Changmin, sebal.

_Here we go again_, kekasihnya beserta mulut tajamnya, keluh Yunho.

"Itu semua tergantung padamu baby." Yunho kembali berkata, kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja di bibirnya sebelum ia berlama-lama untuk berpikir. Frustrasi, Yunhi memutar kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah mobil yang masih terparkir manis di depan apartement-nya. Manager hyung masih menunggunya di sana. Yah, setidaknya managernya tidak meninggalkan dia.

Changmin terdiam, sedikit kekalahan bersembunyi di mismatched eyes-nya. Ia memalingkan muka. Membuat Yunho menemukan dirinya malah memperhatikan intens wajah yang berstatus dongsaengnya, room mates-nya, parter-nya, dan kekasihnya itu.

**Apakah kau membutuhkanku?**

Oh pertanyaan itu! Dan apa yang harus ia jawab? Bagaimana ia harus mengambil tindakan? Apakah ia membutuhkan sosok kekasih evil-nya untuk membuat suasana di lokasi syuting menjadi lebih berwarna?

Yunho menghela napas panjang, menatap sayang pada pria yang lebih muda darinya. "Aish, kau anak nakal. Ingin bersamaku terus huh? Di lokasi syuting itu banyak orang asing, kru yang tidak tahu tentang hubungan kita. Tapi aku pikir dengan kita bisa bersama-sama terus, mereka dapat mengasumsikannya sendiri kekeke…"

Mata Changmin kembali melirik ke mata kecil Yunho. Ekspresinya melembut, "Kita?" tanya-nya pula.

Dalam gerakan cepat, Yunho mencubit pipi Changmin, untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah dengar.

"Kita ... Ne, tentu sjaa kita. Kau dan aku. Jung Yunho dan Shim Changmin. Bukankah kau ingin selalu bersama-sama denganku, baby?" goda Yunho pula.

Mata deer Changmin kembali menyempit, tapi bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman lucu. "Apakah kau membutuhkanku?"

Yunho tertawa keras. Gemas, ia mencium Changmin bertubi-tubi. Di kening, mata, hidung, pipi dan bibir-nya yang selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata tajam yang terarah padanya.

"Tentu sjaa aku sangat membutuhkanmu, Shim Changmin."

…because the one who can give Jung Yunho a tranquil, serene life, perhaps, there is only **Shim Changmin.**

.

.

—**OWARI—**

.

.

Haha~ oneshot or drabble uri HoMin dari saya \0/

Moga menghibur. R n R? ;)


End file.
